


Welcome to the RFA!

by the_rain_shall_fall



Series: Vanderweek 2017 [10]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, lol the former agent will fit right in with the weirdness, vandy meets the RFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rain_shall_fall/pseuds/the_rain_shall_fall
Summary: Meeting the RFA was more of a drive through a sandstorm. You try to stay still even for a second, they blow you away.





	Welcome to the RFA!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! *cries happy tears* This one’s inspired by the RP I’m doing with some amazing people on FB~ finally something that doesn’t involve angst! *flops down and rolls*
> 
> Day 6: Post (Meeting/Joining the RFA)

Meeting the RFA was like… trudging through a storm, to say the least. It wasn’t like a walk in the park or a jog through town followed by a nice, cool breeze. Meeting the RFA was more of a drive through a sandstorm. You try to stay still even for a second, they blow you away.

Spontaneous, too many characters, but somehow, they make the puzzle whole. There wasn’t a single soul left out. Once you’re part of them, you’re family. It wasn’t what Vanderwood expected, really. It was more than what he thought.

Ryu Hyun, who went by the stage name ZEN, thought he was a girl at first. If it weren’t for Saeyoung and MC, he would’ve tased that narcissistic flirt to the ground. But after a few more meetings, successfully without the flirting, he got to bond with the albino over even the smallest of conversations while having a smoke during the actor’s break time or just when they felt like hanging out. Zen, much to his embarrassment, even got a surprise visit from Vanderwood which ended up with his apartment spotless.

Kim Yoosung was and had always been intimidated of him. The blond reminded the former agent too much of a corgi – so small and precious. It took a while for the student to even warm up to him, but all it took was Yoosung calling in sick and Vanderwood practically ramming his door down so he could be taken care off. The blond evoked his paternal instincts (don’t say maternal, he’ll tase you) and whether Yoosung liked it or not, the brunet would be his ~~mom~~ dad friend. The blond eventually got used to it and gave Vanderwood a spare key to his apartment just so the former agent would stop destroying his doors.

Kang Jaehee was a woman whom he held high respects for. Not only did she manage to work under Han Jumin for years, she was smoothly operating her coffee shop. Often times, when the brunet would crave a cup of coffee, he’d drop by and they’d have a small conversation that would soon lead to dissing their bosses and the crap they’ve been through. It was a pleasant surprise to see the ever collected woman rant about Jumin and his endless cat projects, and it was a sight to see whenever Jaehee would recollect herself and pretend she never said anything.

Han Jumin was a man whom he held high respects for too. A corporate heir at such a young age? Well, he’s got his life cut out for him. But the thing with the cats would sometimes freak Vanderwood out. This changed though when Jaehee requested the brunet take care of Elizabeth 3rd for a day since she was too busy with the café. The former agent didn’t know what to do with a cat – he didn’t exactly had pets in the whole 20+ years he’d been alive. Seeing the beautiful feline all comfortable with him and coaxing him to play with her melted his heart and it wasn’t until later when Jumin walked in on them taking a short nap. From them on out, Vanderwood would always be Elizabeth 3rd’s cat sitter, with permission to tase whoever dared steal her ~~specifically Seven~~.

And the parties they hosted. Fuck, when did they gather these many people? It was as if they had a stock of contacts and they’d magically appear whenever needed. Vanderwood would always, without fail, be both mesmerized and terrified of the people in this association.

But that’s what made them so interesting. They have their own lives, their own quirks, some of them even clash and were obviously the opposite of the other, but they made it work. Maybe that’s the reason why he and Saeran immediately fit in with the odd bunch. They seemed like the extra puzzle pieces in the box, but as it turned out, they were actually the missing pieces.


End file.
